L'ombre du père
by meline snape
Summary: En fait! c'est l'histoire des vacances d'été d'un certain professeur des potions... Mais c'est tout de même plus compliqué que ça... lol... si vous voulez en savoir plus... il n'y a qu'une solution... jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fic
1. Prologue

Bonjour. tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2004 !!! ensuite et bien voici ma fic qui j'espère vous plaira. elle est centrée sur ce cher professeur des potions. voilà. je suis pas douée pour les discours donc bonne lecture.  
  
Hum au fait, Sévérus ne m'appartient pas (ce qui est bien dommage ^^) et le monde magique d'HP non plus. lol  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Prologue :  
  
« Caliméro !! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »  
  
Une petite fille rousse, vêtue d'une charmante petite robe blanche, faisait de grands signes en direction de la véranda, où un jeune garçon lisait un livre, dans un fauteuil de jardin. Une femme sortit de la maison : « tu peux y aller mon chéri, souffla-t-elle au garçon. Ton père rentre tard aujourd'hui mais fait l'effort d'être là avant son retour. »  
  
Le garçon se leva, embrassa sa mère sur la joue et courra rejoindre son amie.  
  
« Regardes ! S'exclama la petite quand le garçon l'eut rejoint. Maman m'a offert un joli mouton ! »  
  
Elle lui tendit un petit mouton blanc en peluche qui n'avait qu'un ?il.  
  
« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »  
  
Elle serra sa peluche sur sa poitrine.  
  
« C'est Loustic ! Il l'a pris pour un os et a déchiré son ?il. Maman l'a tellement fâchée qu'il a passé la nuit dehors dans sa niche. »  
  
Elle pris la main de son ami et le tira vers le fond du parc.  
  
« Viens ! On va jouer à la balançoire ! »  
  
Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers un grand arbre ne présentant qu'une seule branche secondaire sur laquelle pendait la balançoire. La fillette s'assit sur la planche et le garçon commença à la pousser. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans et lui tout juste 10. Mais malgré cette différence d'âge, qui à leur niveau semblait énorme, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Le garçon poussait la balançoire de plus en plus fort au rythme régulier des cris de l'enfant :  
  
« PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE ! »  
  
Le garçon poussa encore plus fort. si bien que tel un pendule la fillette atteignait régulièrement l'horizontale. Elle commençait à avoir mal au c?ur, et tout en riant elle se mit à crier :  
  
« Stop !! Ca va trop vite !! Stop ! »  
  
Le garçon pris fermement les cordes entre ses mains et stoppa l'engin. Une fois sur la terre ferme, la petite força son ami à s'asseoir à son tour sur la balançoire :  
  
« A toi maintenant ! »  
  
Elle se positionna derrière lui et rassembla toutes ses forces pour faire bouger l'ensemble. Malgré ses efforts, le garçon ne bougeait que de quelques centimètres. Mais dès que la balançoire fut assez lancée, le garçon commença un mouvement régulier des jambes qui lui permis d'atteindre de plus hauts sommets, sous les yeux ébahis de la fillette qui croyait que cela n'était du qu'à sa force « surhumaine ».  
  
« Waow ! Comme tu es forte ! Lui criait le garçon. A ce rythme là, tu vas me projeter dans l'espace. »  
  
Ils s'amusèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi, entre la balançoire et l'étang, entre une partie de cache-cache et d'épervier. Sans savoir que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils joueraient ensemble, sans savoir qu'ils seraient bientôt séparés.  
  
Après leur journée harassante, ils se reposèrent sous l'arbre à la balançoire. La fillette alla se pelotonner dans les bras du garçon et lui murmura :  
  
« Racontes-moi une histoire ! »  
  
Le garçon lui sourit et commença à lui conter comme à chaque fois une histoire pleine d'aventures, de magies et d'animaux fantastiques. Alors qu'il parlait, il ressentit un mauvais pressentiment. Il stoppa alors son récit en plein moment critique où le preux chevalier était près d'être occis par le dragon alors qu'il était venu faire le contraire.  
  
« Ben ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Se plaignit la petite.  
  
Le garçon la regarda d'un air sérieux, puis soudain porta ses mains au cou et y détacha une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un pendentif argenté représentant un ange et une femme serraient l'un contre l'autre, l'ange protégeant la femme de ses ailes.  
  
« Tiens prends-le ! Commença le jeune garçon. J'aimerais que tu le garde près de toi. Il. Il te protègera et si tu te sens seule, regardes-le et je serais près de toi. »  
  
Il avait dis ces mots très vite, ce qui eut pour seul effet une totale incompréhension de la part de l'enfant. Sans dire un mot de plus, il attacha la chaîne autour du cou de la fillette. Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front. Enfin sans un mot de plus, il repris le fil de son histoire.  
  
Un bruit de pas lourd et rapide se fit entendre, il venait dans leur direction. Le garçon serra un peu plus fort son amie mais continua son histoire comme si de rien n'était. Puis il y eut un grondement :  
  
« SEVERUS !! »  
  
Une main puissante et brutale saisit le jeune garçon par le col, le souleva et le projeta à l'écart.  
  
Bien voilà c'est le premier chapitre. c'est aussi ma première fic. j'espère que ça vous a plu. depuis le temps que je voulais la même ici. bien pour m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire j'apprécierais quelques reviews. merci d'avance !!! 


	2. Rogue's Mansion

Bonjour. Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?  
  
Moi ça va. bon je stress à mort car dans quelques jours débute le marathon des exams et que bien sûr je ne suis pas prête. que voulez-vous je préfère lire des fics sur ff.net. lol Bien comme vous allez le remarquer ce premier chapitre est assez différent du prologue, en effet le prologue était un flash back dont la suite viendra dans quelques chapitres. De plus vous remarquerez, qu'il m'arrive souvent de mettre des commentaires un peu partout, ou encore de partir dans un délire comme dans ce chapitre. enfin bon vous verrez  
  
Sinon pour la réponse à mes quelques reviewer c'est à la fin du chapitre. Et pour la suite, faudra être patient car premièrement je suis très lente dans l'écriture et ensuite il faut vraiment que je bosse mes exams. lol  
  
Donc bonne lecture !!  
  
Oh !! J'oubliais Sévérus n'est toujours pas à moi (C'est pas juste. bouhouhouhouhou. ^^) et le monde d'HP (non plus même si à part Sévie le monde de la magie n'est pas tellement présent pour l'instant.) et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant tout ceci. de toute façon je n'en ai pas besoin (enfin si mais je bosse pour ça. lol) la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est des reviews. pleins de reviews. lol  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre 1 : « Rogue's mansion. »  
  
Les vacances d'été étaient enfin là, c'était sans doute la période de l'année qu'il préférait. Il pourrait enfin s'isoler pendant deux longs mois, seul dans sa vieille maison. Encore deux bonnes heures de route et il y serait.  
  
Le cabriolet roulait à vive allure à travers la campagne anglaise, le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Quelle merveilleuse sensation de solitude. Le requiem de Mozart joué par le lecteur cd résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il était en extase. Loin de l'école, loin de ses élèves. Le bonheur quoi !  
  
Enfin il vit sa demeure se détacher sur l'horizon. Bien qu'il n'ait pas toujours vécu des moments forts agréables dans cette maison, il l'aimait quand même, c'était son seul bien. De plus sa propriété était au milieu de nulle part. Son plus proche voisin habitait à plus de 10 km. Certes, il y avait toujours le manoir Eagleton à quelques mètres du sien mais il était abandonné depuis des années et puis inconsciemment il y tenait. Un siècle plus tôt, le domaine des Eagleton avait appartenu à sa famille, mais une querelle d'héritage avait forcé deux frères à se partager la propriété, l'aîné héritant de la demeure et de la partie ouest du terrain et le cadet l'autre moitié. Ce dernier y fit construire, à quelques mètres de celui de son frère, un manoir identique à l'autre. Mais après quelques années, leur haine n'ayant pas d'égal, le cadet à bout de force, quitta le pays. Mais avant de partir, il porta un dernier coup à son frère en vendant son domaine à une riche famille moldue : Les Eagleton. Les descendants de l'aîné s'efforcèrent alors à détruire cette famille moldue, en tant que sorciers de pure souche, ils ne pouvaient concevoir de vivre si près d'une telle famille.  
  
Il arrêta sa voiture devant le portail sur lequel on pouvait lire en lettre forgée : « Rogue's mansion », puis descendit du cabriolet. En s'avançant vers la grille, il jeta un coup d'?il vers le manoir voisin à travers les branches de la haie séparant les deux propriétés. Il stoppa net, avait-il rêvé ou la toiture du manoir Eagleton était-elle réparée ? Il avança alors vers le portail voisin. A la vue de la demeure, il poussa un juron : Les tuiles de la toiture avaient été changées, les murs repeints, les vitres étaient comme neuves. Ce qu'il avait craint, depuis tant d'années, s'était produit. Le domaine Eagleton avait un nouveau propriétaire, et ce dernier avait l'intention de s'y installer ou tout du moins d'en faire une demeure secondaire contrairement aux autres proprios qui s'étaient succédés après la faillite des Eagleton 25 ans au paravent.  
  
Sévérus soupira, en souhaitant que ses nouveaux voisins n'aient pas l'intention de vivre là quand lui-même serait dans le coin, puis retourna auprès de sa voiture. Il poussa les grilles, remonta l'allée et gara son cabriolet devant la porte d'entrée. Il pris ses valises dans le coffre et entra. Par rapport à la forte luminosité de l'extérieur, le contraste avec l'obscurité de l'intérieur l'aveugla. Une odeur de moisi, de renfermé lui chatouilla les narines. Il posa ses valises près de la porte d'entrée et avança à tâtons dans le couloir. Il pris la première porte à droite. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il était dans le salon, il traversa la pièce et entrepris d'ouvrir les volets et les fenêtres afin de faire entrer un peu d'air. Il ressortit et entra dans la pièce opposée, qui n'était autre que la salle à manger, il l'aéra à son tour. Puis il s'attaqua à la bibliothèque qui lui tenait lieu de bureau, et à la cuisine, il descendrait dans la cave plus tard. Il monta à l'étage et aéra les chambres. Parcourue de partout par le vent, la maison reprenait vie. Il lui avait fait subir un bouche-à-bouche intensif et ses poumons s'étaient remis à fonctionner comme avant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bien une petite visite s'impose, c'est une si magnifique demeure et elle porte bien son nom de manoir. Alors suivez-moi, comme vous vous en doutez nous nous trouvons dans le hall d'entrée, en face de nous vous pouvez voir le grand escalier en marbre qui conduit bien évidemment à l'étage. Comme vous pourrez le constater, le rez- de-chaussée comporte peu de pièces : Le salon et la bibliothèque sur votre droite et la salle à manger et la cuisine à gauche mais toutes ces pièces sont, je vous le promets, d'une grandeur pharaonique.  
  
Bien pour commencer, nous allons visiter le salon. C'est par ici, la première porte à droite, comme vous le voyez, les couleurs sont à dominantes bleues pâles, au centre de la pièce trône une table basse autour de laquelle se trouve un canapé et deux fauteuils pour juger du confort de ces sièges vous pouvez vous y asseoir, Sévérus vient de retirer les draps qui recouvraient les meubles cela nous évitera de respirer trop de poussière. Sur les murs, reposent quelques tableaux représentant tous des paysages à l'exception d'un, celui posé au-dessus de la cheminée, représente une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts et au sourire doux et bienveillant. Près des fenêtres, un autre fauteuil est adossé au mur, à ses côtés, est disposé, sur une petite table, un gramophone accompagné de plusieurs pochettes de disques, vous pouvez fouiller dans cette collection, on ne sait jamais vous trouverez peut être un titre que vous n'avez pas.  
  
Bien passons maintenant à la bibliothèque, on peut la rejoindre par cette double-porte sur le mur à gauche de l'entrée. Ah la la !! La bibliothèque, la plus belle pièce de la maison selon moi (encore que la chambre à coucher et la salle de bain, vous m'en direz des nouvelles), la bibliothèque vaut son pesant d'or tout d'abord par sa grandeur, elle est comme les autres pièces de la maison très spacieuse mais elle a aussi la particularité d'être très haute mais il n'y avait rien de magique en cela, la partie haute de la pièce se trouve en fait au niveau du premier étage. Tous les murs (à l'exception du mur du fond troué par des portes-fenêtres menant à la véranda) sont couverts d'étagères remplies de livres tous plus précieux les uns que les autres. Au fond de la pièce, est disposé un magnifique bureau en chêne massif et un fauteuil noir semblant fort confortable. oui vous pouvez l'essayer. Au centre de la pièce, se trouve un autre fauteuil noir et une table basse sur laquelle repose un transistor réglé sur la fréquence de la radio des sorciers. non, il vaut mieux éviter de changer la station le maître des lieux risque de ne pas apprécier. On accède à l'étage par cet escalier en colimaçon situé dans un angle à gauche de l'entrée, montons si vous le voulez bien. Comme vous le voyez, une corniche faisant le tour de la pièce permet d'avoir accès à chaque étagère. Nous sommes donc à l'étage, par cette porte vous accédez au couloir, et par celle-ci nous avons accès à une chambre qui n'est autre que celle de ce cher Sévérus.  
  
Allons-y ! C'est une chambre immense meublée sobrement, la couleur dominante de la pièce est de toute évidence le vert : rideaux de velours vert foncé à chaque fenêtre, tapisserie vert pastel, un lit aux proportions étonnement grandes, au centre de la pièce, et aux draperies en soie vert foncé et pour finir dans la description de l'ameublement, deux imposantes armoires disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce. Faisant face au lit, cette porte donne sur le couloir exactement en face de l'escalier principal. A gauche de cette porte, vous pouvez voir une autre porte donnant sur la salle de bain et quelle salle de bain !  
  
Venez ! Vous vous souvenez sans doute de la salle de bain des préfets dans « Harry Potter et la coupe de feu » chapitre 25 : « L'?uf et l'?il » page 484 de la version poche, et bien vous prenez la même chose en l'embellissant encore plus. Vous retirez les rideaux de lin blanc, ce qui donne des fenêtres nues laissant entrer encore plus de lumières, vous retirez également le tableau de la sirène pour y mettre un immense miroir, à droite de la porte, sous lequel repose un meuble dans lequel sont incrustés trois aquamaniles en marbre blanc comme le reste de la pièce. Bien sûr au centre de la pièce nous retrouvons la baignoire aux proportions proche d'une mini-piscine. Notons en plus la présence d'une douche géante à gauche et je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la pièce, si je m'écoutais, je vous laisserais poursuivre la visite seuls et je resterais ici pour plonger dans cette baignoire qui me fait tant envie, j'adore cette pièce. hum.  
  
Bien. Retournons dans la chambre pour sortir dans le couloir, à droite et à gauche de l'escalier se trouve d'autres portes donnant chacune sur une chambre composée d'un lit à baldaquin, d'une armoire, d'une table basse avec fauteuils près de la cheminée et d'une salle de bain certes moins chic que celle du propriétaire mais tout de même appréciable. Toutes ces chambres sont identiques seules les couleurs changent, si vous voulez en voir une ou deux, allez-y ! Je vous attends ici.  
  
Hum. 1, 2. 3. 6. 10. c'est bon tout le monde est revenu. Pour ceux qui sont allé s'aventurer au fond du couloir de droite, vous aurez sans doute remarqué une trappe au plafond. Cette ouverture mène au grenier. et sur ordre du proprio je ne peux vous montrer cet endroit. Je ne peux même pas vous dire ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'y aller. Il y a sans doute entasser de nombreux objets ayant un lien proche ou lointain avec son passé et ses ancêtres. mais je ne désespère pas de pouvoir, un jour, y faire un tour. ^^  
  
Bien. Maintenant, redescendons au rez-de-chaussée afin de visiter les dernières pièces. En bas de l'escalier, prenons la première porte à droite, elle donne sur la salle à manger comme vous vous y attendez sûrement, une immense table trône au centre de la pièce et plusieurs chaises sont disposaient tout autour, on peut y entrer à 20 convives faciles. La couleur dominante de cette pièce est le rouge, sur le mur faisant face à la porte de nombreux portraits y sont accrochés, disposés comme un arbre généalogique au-dessus de la cheminée. Seuls des portraits d'hommes y sont représentés, ils ont, par ailleurs, tous un air de famille : Cheveux couleur ébène, regard d'un noir profond.  
  
Prenons maintenant la porte sur notre droite, elle mène aux cuisines, comme les autres pièces, elle est gigantesque, au centre s'étend un immense plan de travail avec des casseroles, poêles et autres ustensiles pendus au plafond, des plaques chauffantes et un four incrustés dans le meuble, et adossés sur les murs, différents meubles contenant de la vaisselle ou servant de garde-manger. On peut repérer sur la droite un réfrigérateur qui a l'air de fort bien fonctionner quand on pense qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité.  
  
Bien, pour se reposer de notre visite, allons nous asseoir sous la véranda pour cela sortons par la porte-fenêtre située à l'opposé de l'entrée de la cuisine. Comme vous le constatez à travers la baie vitrée, nous pouvons voir l'étang, une bonne partie du jardin et surtout la serre où poussent toutes sortes de plantes nécessaires à tout maître de potions qui se respecte.  
  
Bien.J'espère que cette visite vous a été profitable. Atchoum. excusez-moi, je fais une allergie à la poussière, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué la maison aurait besoin d'un bon coup de balais, c'est un peu normal cela fait bien 10 mois qu'elle est fermée.  
  
Mon Dieu ! J'ai oublié de vous montrer la cave, de toute façon nous n'avons pas le droit d'y entrer, il se trouve que c'est le laboratoire privé du propriétaire mais pour votre information, l'entrée de ce sanctuaire est sous le grand escalier. Enfin bon ! c'était un plaisir de vous faire visiter cette demeure. Mais je vais vous laisser afin que vous puissiez suivre le déroulement de mon histoire tranquille. Donc bonne lecture. A bientôt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Après avoir aéré toutes les pièces et retiré les draps des meubles, Sévérus redescendit récupérer ses bagages et commença à les ranger. Il passa sa soirée à nettoyer sa maison où s'étaient accumulés quelques beaux centimètres de poussière. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner sur l'horizon, il sortit dans le jardin, alla s'asseoir sur l'herbe près de l'étang et porta son regard dans la vallée. La demeure familiale avait été construite sur les hauteurs d'une colline. Ses ancêtres avaient toujours pensaient qu'en tant que sorcier de pure souche leur demeure devait dominer la campagne, ceci ne fut bien sur valable que jusqu'au jour où la famille Eagleton s'était installé dans le manoir voisin construit sur la même colline. Sévérus s'allongea dans l'herbe et observa le ciel prendre une belle teinture orangée. Un magnifique couché de soleil s'offrait à lui. Une sensation de calme, de sérénité, de bien-être l'envahit. « Que c'est bon le silence ! » pensa-t-il.  
  
Mais il aurait mieux fait de penser à autre chose car à peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion que le bruit d'une auto le tira des ses pensées. « Pourvu qu'elle passe au plus vite son chemin. » Mais il n'eut pas cette chance, apparemment le destin s'acharnait à casser tous ses désirs.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. c'est toujours instructif. lol  
  
Bien passons aux reviews :  
  
Dilwyn Rogue : Tout d'abord je vais te dire un très grand merci car tu es ma toute première revieweuse. Ensuite je ne sais pas si je t'ai un peu plus éclairé avec ce chapitre mais je crois que tu dois un peu mieux cerné le but de mon histoire. lol ^^ Si c'est pas le cas. Ben dis le moi. j'essayerais d'arranger ça.  
  
Dodie-ange : waw !! quand j'ai lu ta review. j'ai été super fière de moi. lol. Mais avant de m'accepter sur ton site lis encore quelques chapitres on sait jamais tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce qui va suivre (euh y'a pas interet quand même je pourrais être véxé. lol) . Mais si c'est le cas, je suis d'accord pour que ma fic soit hébergée chez toi. ^^  
  
Malthus Rayne : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue.  
  
Erika3 : Merci pour ton commentaire. sinon j'aimerais bien accepter les reviews anonymes mais je sais pas comment on fait. si quelqu'un peu m'expliquer. lol je suis une débutante sur ff.net. ^^  
  
Sinon pour tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic sans me laisser de reviews (c'est des choses qui arrive et je ne vous en veux pas loin de là. lol) merci de la suivre. et je vais faire un effort pour la suite afin que vous ne soyez pas déçu.  
  
A bientôt. Pour le prochain épisode. 


	3. Les Voisins

Après plus de 4 mois d'absence ^^'… je me décide enfin à poster un nouveau chapitre…

Mais comme dit le dicton (et qui semble de plus en plus ressembler à ma devise perso…) : « mieux vaut tard que jamais… »

Avant de commencer je tient à remercier mes deux revieweuses du chapitre dernier c'est à dire Dodie-ange et Dilwyn Rogue.

Je tient également à m'excuser pour ce nouveau chapitre que je ne trouve vraiment pas super… j'ai eu écrit des choses mieux… et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps à le poster, il est un peu remonter dans mon estime depuis que j'y ai rajouté un flash-back (qui est différent de celui du prologue mais qui a un intérêt dans la suite de la fic…) mais ce n'est pas encore ça… enfin bon c'est à vous de juger… ^^

Donc bonne lecture…

Sinon comme d'hab, Sévérus et le monde magique de JKR n'appartiennent qu'à elle et je ne gagne rien en écrivant tout cela…

**Chapitre 2 : « Les voisins »**

****

La voiture stoppa devant la grille de la bâtisse voisine puis lorsque le portail fut ouvert, la voiture s'engagea dans l'allée menant à la maison. A travers la haie, Sévérus observait l'arrivée de ses voisins… La berline s'arrêta devant le perron, le chauffeur descendit et alla ouvrir la porte arrière droite, un homme vêtu très classe mais décontracté (pantalon blanc en toile, chemise tout aussi blanche au col relevé… classe quoi…) sortit de l'habitacle suivi par un labrador couleur chocolat qui se mit à courir comme un fou autour de la voiture.

« Loustic ! » Appela une voix féminine depuis l'intérieur de l'auto… « s'il te plait, Will ! Attaches-lui son harnais ! »

Alors que l'homme en blanc se mit à courir après le chien, une jeune femme rousse sortit à son tour de l'auto… Autant qu'il pouvait en juger depuis son point d'observation, Sévérus trouvait cette jeune personne fort séduisante, elle était vêtue d'une petite robe bleue qui semblait si légère soulevée par le vent, les derniers rayons de soleil se reflétaient sur sa chevelure flamboyante, elle portait des lunettes de soleil qui la faisait ressembler à une de ses célébrités des années 50, il ne lui manquait plus que le fouloir autour du cou et on s'y serait cru. Soudain la porte avant droite de l'auto s'ouvrit et une femme d'un certain âge en immergea :

- Excusez-moi ! Je me suis endormi ! Commença-t-elle à l'intention de la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est rien Agathe ! Lui répondit-elle, mais puisque vous êtes réveillée et que Will ne me ramène pas Loustic, conduisez-moi à l'intérieur… Edouard ! Pourriez-vous débarrasser le coffre, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien madame ! Répondit le chauffeur en se dirigeant vers la malle après avoir fermé la portière.

Sévérus porta alors son attention sur l'homme prénommé Will qui revenait tenant le chien par une poignée attachée au dos du chien.

« Tiens Chérie ! J'ai enfin réussi à lui mettre son harnais ! »

Sévérus observa attentivement les gestes du couple : l'homme n'avait pas tendu la poignée comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui mais il prit la main de la jeune femme et la posa sur la poignée, elle ne regardait même pas vers le chien…

Sévérus comprit alors ce qu'il en était : la jeune femme était aveugle…

Il les regarda monter les marches du perron, la jeune femme soutenue par la femme nommée Agathe et tenant de sa main droite la laisse du chien, suivies par son compagnon Will et d'Edouard le chauffeur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus par la porte d'entrée, Sévérus rebroussa chemin et retourna s'asseoir dans l'herbe prés de l'étang avant de poursuivre sa contemplation du soleil couchant.

****Flash-Back****

- Magnifique, n'est ce pas ? Cette vue a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi… Et à te voir ainsi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te fait le même effet, Sévérus !!

- Je venais souvent ici avec Mère, elle m'y contait des histoires quand j'étais enfant… enfin les soirs où Père était absent…

- Je vois… murmura la jeune femme en s'asseyant près de son ami installé en tailleur dans l'herbe et serrant contre lui un vieux livre.

Ils observèrent en silence la fin du jour. Mais Sévérus rompit rapidement cet instant de recueillement tout en continuant de fixer l'horizon :

- Il l'a tuée, n'est ce pas ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, son regard emplie de tristesse… Il ne la regardait pas, il avait mal et elle le sentait… elle n'aurait pas du lui donner le livre, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour lui ouvrir les yeux :

- Il semblerait en effet ! répondit-elle.

Il ferma les yeux afin de repousser les larmes de douleur qui tentaient de le submerger… Son monde s'écroulait… Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il vivait sur un mensonge, tous les chemins qu'il avait suivit jusqu'ici, avaient été le résultat de réflexions basées sur cet unique mensonge… Il serra un peu plus les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans sa chair. Cette nouvelle forme de haine qui montait en lui, chassa rapidement l'ancienne qui avait été son moteur pour avancer pendant tant d'années.

La jeune femme posa une main sur son épaule ce qui le força à se tourner vers elle et à la regarder dans les yeux, plongeant dans ses yeux vert émeraude à la recherche de son ultime bouée de sauvetage, il savait que c'était le seul endroit où il avait une chance de l'y trouver et il voyait juste. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura avec toute la tendresse dont elle pouvait faire preuve : 

- Je peux t'aider si tu le désires, un seul mot, un seul geste de ta part et je contacte la seule personne qui a le pouvoir de te permettre de réparer tes erreurs et d'assouvir ta vengeance.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son amie, elle déposa un baiser délicat sur sa joue, lui souri puis se leva pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers le manoir, tandis que le dernier rayon de soleil s'éteignait sur l'horizon.

****fin du flash-back****

Il faisait noir maintenant mais Sévérus resta encore quelques instant assit dans l'herbe profitant au maximum de ce moment de quiétude puis il se décida à regagner sa demeure.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta un sort ayant pour but d'allumer toutes les bougies de la maison afin d'éclairer cet intérieur si sombre maintenant que le soleil avait viré à l'ouest. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine pour se préparer le dîner. Une heure plus tard alors qu'il était passé à table, il fut dérangé dans son repas par la cloche de la porte d'entrée. Il se leva, jeta sa serviette sur la table d'un air exaspéré et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit subitement. Son visiteur qui n'était autre qu'Edouard le chauffeur de ses voisins, sursauta pris par surprise.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Sévérus du ton sec qu'on lui connaît.

- Eeeuuhh… Nous venons d'emménager dans la maison d'à côté mais nous venons de découvrir que notre système électrique ne marche pas. Apparemment le raccord avec les lignes à haute tension a été mal fait. Mon patron a donc pensé que vous pourriez nous permettre de nous raccorder à votre ligne en attendant que les réparations soient faites…

- Et bien ! Dites à votre patron que je ne peux l'aider, je n'ai pas l'électricit ! Bonne nuit !

Il tenta de refermer la porte mais le chauffeur plaça son pied de telle sorte que la fermeture était impossible.

- Excusez-moi d'insister, repris l'homme… Mais peut-être pourriez-vous nous prêter quelques bougies, histoire de nous dépanner ? 

Sévérus soupira et capitula :

« Je vais voir si je peux vous trouver ça ! »

Il partit quelques instant et revint avec une petite boîte contenant des bougies :

« Je vous ai mis des allumettes au cas où vous n'en auriez pas et pour vous éviter de revenir me déranger. »

Sur ce il claqua la porte au nez du chauffeur qui eut tout juste le temps de souffler un « merci » et retourna dans la salle à manger terminer son repas. Quand il fut rassasié, il débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et alla s'installer dans la bibliothèque où il termina sa soirée examinant quelques traités de potions.

________________________

Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous dit donc à bientôt… et j'espère le plus tôt possible… bien sûr n'hésitez pas à laisser une review en cliquant sur le bouton en bas à gauche…

Bises ^^


	4. Premier Contact

Bien après 15 jours d'absence en raison de mes exams... je suis enfin de retour et voici donc le nouveau chapitre... Il ne se passe rien de bien passionant mais on fait la connaissance d'un personnage important pour l'histoire et de qui tout est partit... lol

bien donc bonne lecture...

A la prochaine !!

****

**à noter: **Comme d'hab rien est à moi à part l'histoire et Elie... 

Pour les reviews :

**Caroline Black** : et bien merci, première revieuweuse depuis 4 mois... ça m'a bien fait plaisir, mais c'est un peu normal que tu n'ai rien vu il y a 4 (maintenant 5) mois j'ai posté mes premiers chapitres le 1er janvier donc je ne pense pas que grand monde l'ai vu... trop occupé à fêter le premier de l'an... lol

bises, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira... 

**Tiayel** : Et bien voila ma grande le nouveau chapitre... certes j'ai la suite en stock mais relire et arranger les chapitres ça prend pas mal de temps... lol (meline qui tente de se trouver des excuses...)

**Lissandra** : Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire...

Au passage je vous conseille la lecture des fics de mes trois revieuweuses... elles valent le détour...

* * *

****

**Chapitre 3 : « Premier contact. »**

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent paisiblement, Sévérus n'avait pas trop à se plaindre de ses nouveaux voisins ceux-ci étant particulièrement discret bien que la seule pensée lui rappelant leur présence l'exaspérait au plus haut point…

« Ils n'auraient pas pu passer leurs vacances à la plage comme tout le monde ! » Se dit-il lorsque sa lecture sous la véranda s'était vue perturbée par l'aboiement du chien.

Il n'aimait peut-être pas leur présence mais cela ne le dérangeait pas de les observer certaines heures du jour… Il aimait à les voir s'organiser entre eux, il était intrigué par tout ce bonheur qu'ils affichaient, il devait y avoir quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Dégoûté par tout ce bonheur, il finissait toujours ses journées dans la cave qui lui servait de laboratoire pour ses potions. Il était peut-être en vacance mais aimait poursuivre ses recherches entamaient pendant l'année scolaire, c'était un bon passe-temps pour lui.

A la fin de la première semaine, alors qu'il était absorbé par une de ses expériences, on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il n'eut aucun mal à entendre les coups, vu le silence pesant de la maison. Il posa les fioles qu'il avait en main et vint « accueillir » son visiteur :

« C'est pour quoi ? » Lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe à peine avait-il ouvert la porte.

Il se ravisa lorsqu'il reconnut son visiteur qui n'était autre que sa ravissante voisine hélas accompagnée de son chien (il haïssait les chiens à un tel point ! … NdlA : On se demande pourquoi ? … Hum).

« Euh… Bonjour ! Commença-t-elle, je suis Elinor Eagleton votre voisine et… je viens vous rendre des bougies toutes neuves. L'électricien est passé hier nous n'en avons donc plus besoin ! »

Elle lui tendit une petite boîte semblable à celle qu'il avait donnée à au chauffeur mais en plus neuf.

Sévérus avait du mal entendre, elle avait dit s'appeler Elinor Eagleton… Il avait connu une Elinor Eagleton dans sa jeunesse… Une petite fille rousse de 5 ans sa cadette… Ce ne pouvait être la même ! A moins que quelqu'un ait trouvé le moyen de ressusciter les morts. Mais il y avait une telle ressemblance…

Il prit subitement la boite :

« Merci… Je… Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! » commença-t-il en tendant sa main mais se ravisa ayant oublié que son interlocutrice était aveugle…

- Je me présente : Sévérus Rogue ! Vous m'avez dit vous appeler Elinor Eagleton ? Continua-t-il.

- Euh oui.

- Eagleton ? C'est le nom de votre époux ?

- Mon époux ? Je ne suis pas mariée, répondit-elle en lui lançant un sourire. C'est mon nom de jeune fille…

- Excusez-moi, j'ai cru que vous étiez mariée, je vous ai vu avec votre ami et j'ai fait des déductions un peu rapides…

- Ce n'est rien ! De toute façon dans un peu plus d'un mois vos déductions seront justes.

A ces mots sans comprendre pourquoi, Sévérus sentit une douleur à l'estomac.

- Ah bon ? Répondit simplement Sévérus.

- Oui, nous pensons faire la cérémonie dans notre jardin, d'après Will c'est le lieu parfait ! Enchaîna-t-elle quelque peu ironiquement.

- Vous n'aimez pas cet endroit ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça. Mais je sais pas j'ai une certaine sensation de malaise parfois… Vous devez me prendre pour une folle…

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le cas… C'est un peu normal avec votre handicap ça ne doit pas être des plus agréable de se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu…

- Vous avez peut-être raison… mais c'est tout de même étrange, j'ai mis moins de temps que d'habitude à me familiariser au lieu, comme si j'y avais déjà vécu… Qui sait peut-être dans une vie antérieure… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, je me mets à vous raconter de ces trucs moi…

Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire doux et chantant qui séduisit Sévérus. Plus il l'écoutait plus ses souvenirs d'enfances refaisaient surface… « Mon Elie avait le même rire ! » Pensa-t-il.

« Bien ! S'exclama Elinor. Je ne vais pas user de votre patience trop longtemps. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ! »

Elle commença à s'éloignée entraînée par le chien mais se ravisa :

- Dites-moi ? Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec nous demain soir ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas si… Commença Sévérus surpris par la requête.

- Pour ma part, je n'accepterais aucun refus… L'interrompit-elle. Mon fiancé rentre à Londres pour ses affaires lundi et me laisse seule avec Agathe ma femme de chambre, je pense que me laisser sous la protection d'un ami le rassurerait… Et quoi de mieux pour sympathiser qu'un dîner ?

- Qui vous dit que nous pourrions devenir amis ? Vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis peut-être un psychopathe ?

- Tutut ! Vous pouvez toujours courir pour vous défiler… lui répondit-elle en reprenant sa route vers sa demeure. Je vous attends chez moi à 19h tapante… Au revoir Monsieur Rogue !

- Euh… Au revoir. Murmura-t-il.

Il rentra chez lui tout penaud, ne sachant trop que penser de ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'en revenait pas, lui qui était toujours si cassant avec tout le monde il n'avait pas placé un seul mot sarcastique à l'encontre de sa voisine… Puis il réalisa… « Oh Mon Dieu ! Je viens d'être invité à dîner… pensa-t-il. Moi ! Sévérus Rogue ! Je viens d'accepter une invitation à dîner par mes voisins que je ne peux supporter simplement parce qu'ils existent ! et pire que tout des moldus… J'en reviens pas… Tu es sur qu'elle serait pas sorcière sur les bords car si elle ne t'a pas jeté un sort d'envoûtement ça y ressemble fortement ! »

Toujours dans ses pensées, il retourna à la cave poursuivre ses expériences mais ses réflexions le travaillaient trop… Au bout de la 3ème fiole brisée, il se décida à stopper ses travaux pour la journée et remonta se préparer un thé puis s'installa sur la véranda devant un recueil de poèmes de Victor Hugo : _Les Contemplations._

* * *

Bien voila... c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut... j'essayerais de poster la suite rapidement ... maintenant que je suis en vacances ça devrait aller plus vite... lol

Bises

PS : Bien sûr je serais plus motivé pour poster la suite si je reçoit quelques reviews... donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en bas à gauche... Rassurez-vous je ne mord pas...


	5. Une Invitation Qui Tourne Court

Bien alors voici un nouveau chapitre... maintenant que je suis en vacance je peux enfin me consacrer un peu plus à mes fics... en plus grace à la sortie d'HP3 je suis plus inspiré... le problème c'est que le temps que je mette de l'ordre dans toutes mes histoires, il me faut pas mal de temps pour poster les nouveaux chapitres... lol

donc je disais, voici un nouveau chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup bon ce n'est pas mon préféré... le préféré viendras beaucoup plus tard... lol

Mais avant de commencer je vais répondre à mes quelques reviews :

**Lunenoire** : merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mes 4 pauvres chapitres... la réponse à tes questions viendront dans les prochains chapitres... je ne peux pas trop en dire... ça risque de faire perdre à ma fic le peu de suspens que j'y ai mis... lol déjà que j'élucide une bonne partie de ce mystère un peu trop tot selon moi mais bon...

**Caroline Black** : Et bien vous avez tous les mêmes questions... supposons qu'Elinor soit la même que son amie d'enfance à 5 ans on ne retient pas tout en tout cas si elle est comme moi je peux vous assurer que je ne me souviens plus de mes camarades de maternelle... et merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un suit ce que vous avez écris...

**San** : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, vraissemblable ? peut-être un peu trop... j'ai mis pas mal le côté magie en retrait mais normalement je me rattrappe un peu par la suite...

Donc merci à tous, même à ceux qui ne laisse pas de reviews mais qui prenne le temps de me lire... :)

Bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...

****

* * *

****

**Chapitre 4 : « Une invitation qui tourne court. »**

Le lendemain soir, Sévérus hésitait encore à accepter l'invitation de Miss Eagleton. A 7 heures moins 10, il ne savait toujours pas s'il y allait. Il tournait dans sa chambre fixant le sol: « Je ne devrais pas m'y rendre. Marmonnait-il. Ce sont des moldus. Je suis un Rogue et un Rogue ne sympathise pas avec l'ennemi… Ca y est ! Je parle comme mon père. Ces idées sont dépassées… Il faut que tu y ailles pour ton Elie ! »

Il releva subitement la tête et se retrouva face à face avec lui-même… Il observa quelques secondes le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir puis détourna la tête pris de dégoût : « Tu ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue et avec cette tête à faire peur… Je doute que ce soit l'effet escompté par Miss Eagleton auprès de son fianc ! »

Il regarda à nouveau son image et d'un geste vif il retira sa robe de sorcier. Il ne lui restait plus que sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir… Il ressemblait un peu plus à un moldu. Mais il y avait toujours un problème avec ses cheveux. « Comment les rendre plus présentable ? En 5 minutes ai-je le temps de les laver ? »

Il tenta le coup… Il courut dans la salle de bain, mis sa tête dans le lavabo et la frictionna avec du shampoing. L'opération faîte il sécha sa tignasse d'un coup de baguette. Bien ! Il n'aurait plus les cheveux gras jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne travailler sous les vapeurs des chaudrons en ébullition. Il tenta ensuite de les coiffer en attachant les mèches cachant son visage vers l'arrière… Il était plus présentable… Jamais il n'aurait cru faire autant d'efforts pour se rendre à un dîner qui plus est chez des moldus ! L'espace d'une seconde il vit le visage d'Elie, son amie d'enfance puis celui de Miss Eagleton. Elles avaient une certaine ressemblance. Ce pourrait-il qu'elles soient la même personne ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Les 7 coups de 19h sonnèrent à la pendule de l'entrée. Il souffla un bon coup et descendit. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, il s'arrêta devant un miroir de l'entrée pour vérifier s'il n'était pas trop mal… Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait autant de miroir chez lui… presque un par pièce… Faut dire que depuis qu'il vivait seul ici il n'avait pas refait la déco… Ces miroirs venaient sans doute de sa mère, c'était une femme très coquette. Il se remémora les moments privilégiés qu'il avait partagés avec elle dans son enfance… Il l'avait toujours fortement aimé mais elle l'avait quitté trop tôt comme toutes les personnes qu'il affectionnait… C'était sans doute la raison qui le poussait à être si antipathique avec la plus part des gens qu'il rencontrait… Il avait peur d'aimer… A cette pensée, il sourit : « J'ai de ces réflexions en ce moment ! »… Toujours dans ses pensées, il remonta l'allée conduisant à la maison de ses voisins. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de l'entrée que la porte s'ouvrit subitement laissant apparaître le propriétaire du lieu qui, dès qu'il vit Sévérus, l'interpella :

« Tiens ! Vous devez être notre voisin ! » S'exclama-t-il tout sourire.

Ce qui déplut fortement à Sévérus. Il ne le connaissait peut-être pas mais il sentait qu'il ne l'apprécierait guère…

Sévérus répondit à son voisin d'un simple signe de tête. L'homme descendit les quelques marchent du perron en tendant sa main :

- William Wilson ! Mais appelez-moi Will ! Entre voisin c'est normal.

- Sévérus Rogue ! Répondit-il en serrant la main de « Will ».

William posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sévérus et le poussa vers l'arrière de la maison en direction du jardin :

- Elinor m'a dit pas mal de bien sur vous ! Certes vous allez me dire qu'elle ne vous a vu qu'une seule fois mais Elinor a le don de cerner les gens dès la première rencontre.

- Ah ? Répondit simplement Sévérus.

- Oui ! Vous savez, je l'adore. Certes elle est peut-être un peu sauvage parfois mais quand nous serons mariés, elle se calmera. Il me tarde vraiment notre mariage… Elle connaîtra enfin la joie d'être Mme Wilson, d'être ma femme…

« Il est sérieux l ? Pensa Sévérus. J'espère pas ! Pauvre Miss Eagleton ! Epouser cet égocentrique ! »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au jardin, Sévérus porta de suite ses yeux sur Elinor Eagleton assise sur une chaise de jardin non loin de la table ronde où le couvert avait été mis. Elle jouait avec son chien…

« Chérie ! Notre invité est l ! »

Elle tourna la tête dans leur direction puis se leva et avec l'aide du chien se dirigea vers eux en tendant sa main… Dès qu'il fut à portée, Sévérus lui serra la main :

- Je suis contente que vous soyez venu ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui merci ! Répondit-il simplement.

- Mais venez vous asseoir ! Enchaîna-t-elle. Nous discuterons mieux devant un bon verre de limonade… Il fait si chaud en ce moment.

- Oui même un peu trop lourd. Poursuivit son fiancé. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que nous ayons un orage dans les prochains jours !

Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour de la table.

« Agathe ! Pourriez-vous nous apporter les rafraîchissements ? » Cria alors le maître de maison.

« Il pourrait être plus aimable, cet abruti ! Un « s'il vous plait » lui écorcherait la bouche ?» Pensa Sévérus. (NdlA : Et c'est lui qui dit ça… Quel hypocrite !!!)

Agathe apporta les limonades accompagnées de quelques amuse-gueule.

- Parlez-nous un peu de vous, Sévérus ? Commença Will en lui tendant un verre. Je peux vous appeler Sévérus ?

- Mais bien sûr, Will. Répondit-il en appuyant bien sur Will. Vous voulez que je vous parle de moi ? Vous savez, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre enseignant qui passe toute l'année dans son école et qui rentre à chaque vacance dans sa maison familiale.

- Vous êtes enseignant ? S'enquit Miss Eagleton. Dans quelle matière?

- Je suis professeur de Po… de Chimie dans un lycée privé en Ecosse.

Il s'était rattrapé de justesse, heureusement qu'il connaissait un temps soit peu le monde des moldus pour savoir que chimie et potion c'était presque la même chose… Il aurait peut être mieux fait d'éviter de faire ce rapprochement si hâtif.

- Vous êtes professeur de chimie ? S'étonna Will. Sévérus lui fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer. Quelle coïncidence ! Elinor l'est aussi, n'est ce pas Elinor ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait au destin mais il m'en veut ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit prof de chimie… Je suis maudit c'est pas possible ! » Pensa-t-il.

- Oui. Répondit Elinor. J'enseigne à l'Université de Cambridge. Hélas, je ne peux enseigner que les cours magistraux dans mon état travailler dans un labo n'est pas très conseiller… Un gros c'est à moi qu'est revenue la tâche ennuyeuse d'enseigner la chimie orga à ces chères têtes blondes.

- Oww ! Je vous comprends, répondit Sévérus d'un air compatissant se demandant ce que pouvait être la chimie orga…

- Mais bon… C'est mieux que rien…

- Dites-moi ? L'interrompit Will. Et si vous arrêtiez de parler chiffon ? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerais pouvoir dîner avant de m'endormir. Continua-t-il en mimant un bâillement.

- Et vous Will ? Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? Demanda à son tour Sévérus du ton doucereux pour lequel il était si doué.

- Moi ? Je suis PDG d'une entreprise fabriquant des logiciels informatiques.

Sévérus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être des « logiciels informatiques » mais le mot PDG ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Vous devez donc bien gagner votre vie ? Interrogea Sévérus histoire de montrer qu'il s'intéressait à ses dires.

- Hum ! J'ai pas à me plaindre ! Cela permettra à Elinor d'abandonner son job lorsque nous serons mariés.

Elinor eut un sursaut en entendant les propos de son fiancé.

- Comment ? Tu veux que j'arrête de travailler ?

- Et ben quoi ? Tu pourrais enfin vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends…

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter mon job ! J'adore enseigner et…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de dire que tu donnais des cours ennuyeux ?

- Le cours n'est peut-être pas intéressant surtout aux yeux des élèves mais cela n'empêche que la chimie c'est ma vie…

Le ton montait crescendo. Sévérus ne savait pas où se mettre, il assistait à une scène de ménage et il aurait aimé ne pas y participer. Bien que de voir Miss Eagleton en colère envers son fiancé ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Tiens donc ! S'exclama Will. Maintenant la chimie passe avant tout… Même avant ton futur mari ?

- Parfaitement ! Saches que si tu me demandes de choisir entre mon job et toi tu risques d'être déçu ! Loustic !!

Elle se leva subitement, attrapa le harnais du chien puis se tourna vers Sévérus :

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à ça, Monsieur Rogue. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée… lui dit-elle les lèvres pincées par la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. Mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Sévérus, elle lança un petit sourire dans sa direction avant de se retourner et de marcher vers la maison.

- Ah ! Les femmes ! S'exclama Will une fois qu'Elinor eut disparu à l'intérieur.

- Bien ! Je crois qu'il est préférable pour moi de vous quittez… Commença Sévérus.

- Comment ? Mais nous n'avons même pas dîn ! Vous n'allez pas partir si vite alors qu'on fait à peine connaissance…

- Je ne voudrais pas dicter votre conduite, Will, mais il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous alliez voir votre fiancé si vous voulez vous réconcilier avec elle. Le coupa Sévérus d'une voix plutôt froide.

- Bah ! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça ! Je saurais me faire pardonner cette nuit, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Répondit-il accompagnant le tout d'un rire lourd et graveleux.

Sévérus voyait plus que bien où il voulait en venir et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase :

« Sachez mon cher « Will » que je ne vous porte pas mais alors pas du tout dans mon cœur, vous m'êtes plus qu'antipathique avec vos airs de : je-suis-le-maître-du-monde-et-rien-d'autre-que-ma-petite-vie-ne-compte. Vous me sortez par les orbites quand je vois la façon dont vous traitez votre fiancé, sincèrement vous ne la méritez pas. Vous êtes un macho de la pire espèce, un sale hypocrite et le pire des crétins qui ne se rend même pas compte de la chance qu'il a. Sur ce excusez-moi mais j'ai un chaudron sur le feu. »

Il se leva alors, tourna le dos à son interlocuteur : « Dommage que je n'aie pas ma robe de sorcier ça aurait était d'un très bel effet !! » Pensa-t-il. Et partit en direction de sa demeure.

« Ma femme ne vous est pas indifférente, n'est ce pas ? »

Sévérus stoppa dans son élan en entendant la voix sarcastique de Will.

« Et vous croyez vraiment qu'elle m'abandonnera pour vous ? » Il éclata de rire.

Sévérus se retourna. A la surprise de Will, il ne semblait pas en colère au contraire il affichait un sourire moqueur :

- Tout d'abord, « Will », je dois vous rappeler qu'Elinor n'est pas encore votre femme ensuite sachez que la seule chose que j'éprouve pour elle c'est de la pitié… La pauvre ! Elle n'a pas assez à faire avec un handicap, il faut que vous vous rajoutiez à l'affaire et je crois que de vous supporter est le pire des handicaps. L'avantage dans tout ça c'est qu'au moins elle ne peut pas vous voir. Vous vous rendez compte du choc que ça pourrait lui produire.

- Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment.

- Certes mais moi au moins j'en ai conscience. Bien ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'aimerais pouvoir dîner avant de m'endormir. Il mima un bâillement. Je ne vous souhaite pas une bonne soirée.

Il se retourna de nouveau laissant son interlocuteur sans voix :

- Je vous conseille une chose, hurla Will dans son dos une fois qu'il eut reprit une certaine contenance. Ne vous approchez plus de ma femme, vous pourriez le payer très cher…

- Les menaces maintenant ! Répondit simplement Sévérus sans même se retourner, vous êtes tombé bien bas, M. Wilson !

Sur ce il poursuivit son chemin.

Une fois chez lui, il passa par la cuisine, se prépara un plateau repas et alla s'installer dans la bibliothèque, quel meilleur moyen pour se changer les idées que de relire ses notes… Il se posa devant le bureau et en mangeant son repas, il lut les feuilles posées sur la table… Mais au bout de quelques minutes son regard se posa sur le portrait au-dessus de la cheminée : Il représentait un homme vêtu de noir le regard sévère, le teint pâle, les cheveux couleur d'ébène, il était presque la copie conforme de Sévérus si ce n'était la carrure plus forte et les tempes grisonnantes.

« Tiens ! Il y avait longtemps que tu n'avais pas posé le regard sur moi ! » Lui lança le tableau.

Sévérus rebaissa la tête sur ses notes.

- Je m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas encore débarrassé de moi ! Continua le portrait.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Répondit Sévérus d'une voix froide sans quitter les yeux de ses papiers. C'est pour me rappeler de ne jamais devenir comme toi.

- Tu parles d'une excuse ! Au fond tu m'aimes bien !

- T'aimer ? Tu es sans doute la personne que je hais le plus au monde. La seule chose que tu es su m'apprendre c'est entretenir ma haine. Maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser tranquille j'aimerais terminer ma lecture avant de me coucher.

Mais bien que le portrait ce soit tu, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, des souvenirs refaisaient surface.

Excédé, il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans jeter le moindre regard au le tableau.

« Il me semblait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose… J'aurais bien aimé avoir ma pensine sous la main… » Murmura-t-il en grimpant les escaliers.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se changea et se glissa dans son lit. Mais il ne s'endormit pas de suite. Des images venant droit de sa mémoire refaisaient surface dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il revoyait Will ou encore son père, sa mère, la petite Elie, puis ce fut moins réjouissant, des souvenirs de sa vie de mangemort émergèrent. N'en pouvant plus, il se releva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain où il ouvrit une armoire contenant toutes sortes de fioles. Il en prit une dont l'étiquette indiquait « potion de sommeil. »

« L'idéal pour un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve, jusqu'au matin… » Pensa-t-il.

Il absorba quelques gouttes et retourna se coucher. Il ferma les yeux, il vit alors Elinor Eagleton lui sourire marchant pied nu sur l'herbe, le vent soulevant sa robe blanche si légère… Il sombra alors dans le sommeil.

* * *

Et bien merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire... ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son histoire est lu... lol... même si c'est pour dire que c'est nul... les critiques constructives il n'y a rien de mieux pour faire améliorer l'auteur... (ne me cassez pas trop non plus... je sais que je suis un peu maso mais quand même... lol)

bises

A la prochaine...

Meline Snape


	6. Charmante Visite

Et bien je dois dire que je ne suis décidément pas régulière dans les upload et je suis vraiment désolée... Surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse... à part le fait que ma fic n'est pas sur l'ordinateur connecté au net et j'ai la flemme de l'y brancher... lol... ça c'est de l'excuse... hum...

Donc voila un nouveau chapitre, pas très passionant selon moi, les choses avances lentement mais surement... à part le fait que vous avez droit à la suite du flash-back du prologue...

Bien avant le chapitre, les réponses aux reviews :

Djeiyanna et Tiayel : Et oui mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs... désolée... que voulez-vous je ne suis pas très prolifique et un chapitre me prend pas mal d'heures... si ce n'est de jours... mais promis je vais essayé de faire un effort... mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite.. lol...

En attendant merci beaucoup de me lire... et continuez à me donner vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises... (je préfère bonnes quand même... moi pas si maso que je veux bien le paraitre...lol)

mademoiselle black : Merci beaucoup !! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire... ça me fait penser que je suis en retard dans la lecture de tes fics mais fut dire que je ne lis plus de fanfics en ce moment j'ai pas trop le temps... au moins toi tu es un bon exemple tu poste régulièrement de nouveaux chapitres... lol

Caroline Black : oui moi aussi j'aime quand il a de la répartie comme cela... Hélas c'est très rare quand je l'utilise ainsi en tout cas dans cette fic, je trouve que mon sévie est un peu trop gentil... Mettons cela sur le compte du fait qu'il est amoureux et sur le fait qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard entouré d'une bande de gamin qui ne comprennent rien aux potions...

Et bien voila,

je vous souhaites une bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : « Charmante visite. »**

****

**--Flash-Back--**

« SEVERUS !! »

Une main puissante et brutale saisit le jeune garçon par le col, le souleva et le projeta à l'écart.

Puis l'homme s'avança vers la fillette rousse et la souleva en la prenant au niveau du col, elle se mit à crier terrifiée par le regard de haine que lui lançait l'homme :

« LA FERME SALE GAMINE !! » Lui hurla-t-il.

Mais elle n'en fit rien :

« Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! »

L'homme se mit à rire :

« Ah oui ? Mais ce n'est tout ce que tu mérites ! »

Le garçon se leva et vint agripper la manche de l'homme :

« Père ! Laissez-la partir, s'il vous plait ! »

Pour toute réponse, son père le frappa de son bras libre, l'assommant presque :

« Toi, mon garçon tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! J'en finis avec ta dulcinée et ce sera à toi ! »

Il se retourna vers la fillette et la jeta au sol :

« Tu n'aurais jamais du t'approcher de mon fils, sale moldue ! Je vais t'apprendre à vouloir lui tourner la tête ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la petite. Cette dernière ne comprenait rien mais tremblait de peur, la terreur avait pris le dessus, elle ne criait plus tant elle était paralysée.

L'homme prononça alors la formule :

- Endo…

Le garçon hurla : « ELINOR !! » Et couru s'interposer entre la baguette et la fillette.

- … loris.

Il pris de plein fouet le sort et fut alors pris de tremblement : il se tordait de douleur, une douleur si forte qu'il souhaita rapidement que la mort le prenne au plus vite…

**--Fin du Flash-Back--**

Sévérus se réveilla en sursaut… Il était en sueur et sa respiration était rapide…

Il s'assit sur son lit… Regarda son réveil, il était 6h30… Il se leva et rentra dans la salle de bain où il s'aspergea le visage d'eau…

« Et bien ! Cette potion de sommeil n'est plus aussi efficace qu'avant ! Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour l'améliorer… » Commenta-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir.

Il se tourna vers la baignoire et entrepris de couler un bain dans lequel il rajouta quelques potions de son cru, idéal pour se revigorer le corps et l'esprit. Il se prélassa dans l'eau tiède une bonne heure avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

¤ C'est lundi aujourd'hui ! ¤ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il portait à ses lèvres une tartine beurrée. Un sourire se dessina sur un coin de sa bouche. ¤ Ce cher Will quitte les lieux pour notre plus grand plaisir et pour une période indéterminée…¤

Il mordit férocement dans sa tartine s'imaginant la tête de ce cher monsieur Wilson étalée sur le pain.

Il passa presque toute la matinée dans sa cave tentant de nouvelles expériences… Il ne remonta que vers midi la chaleur dans le sous-sol n'étant plus supportable entre le feu des chaudrons et la chaleur extérieure tellement forte qu'elle se faisait sentir même dans la cave, l'endroit le plus frais d'une maison en temps normal. Il faillit faire demi-tour en découvrant la chaleur étouffante et lourde de la surface. Première tentative pour se rafraîchir, il retira sa robe de sorcier. Puis voyant le peu d'effet que cela produisait, il lança un sort de ventilation, un vent frais se mit alors à parcourir les pièces de la maison. (NdlA : Mieux que la clim ! Mieux qu'un ventilo ! Voici le sortilège de ventilation : il ne coûte rien en électricité, il n'est pas encombrant, il n'y a pas de risque de panne… Le summum du rafraîchissement… Vous pouvez vous le procurer pour la modique somme de 15500 euros !! lol )

Sévérus passa le reste de sa journée dans sa bibliothèque mettant à jour ses notes sur ses recherches. Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi qu'il entendit le moteur de la berline de son voisin se mettre en route.

¤ Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais ! ¤ Pensa-t-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, on sonnait à sa porte. Sévérus se surpris à être heureux d'entendre le bruit de la sonnette.

« Y'a intérêt que ce soit elle sinon il risque y avoir un meurtre ! » Murmura-t-il.

Mais son instinct meurtrier fut calmé en entendant les aboiements d'un chien derrière la porte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.

La porte tourna sur ses gonds, et Sévérus lança à son visiteur un « Oui ? » Doux et amical qui lui était rare.

- Bonjour monsieur Rogue ! Répondit la jeune femme.

- Quelle bonne surprise Miss Eagleton ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Répondit-il d'un ton tout aussi jovial (NdlA : à faire peur quoi…)

- Je suis venue pour m'excuser de notre attitude d'hier soir… Vous avez assistez à une scène des plus gênante et…

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Eagleton je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. La coupa-t-il. En tout cas pas à vous. Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Mais entrez donc, mieux vaut ne pas rester dehors par cette chaleur…

Il lui pris le bras tout en douceur et la conduisit à l'intérieur, suivis par le chien :

« Bien nous voilà dans l'entrée, commenta-t-il. Sur la gauche vous avez la salle à manger et la cuisine et sur la droite le salon. Je vous conduis au salon nous serons mieux pour discuter. »

Ils prirent la porte de droite et entrèrent dans le salon. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé puis il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Il fait vraiment bon chez vous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez la clim. ?

¤ La clim. ? C'est quoi ça ? ¤ Pensa-t-il.

- Euh… Oui… j'ai la… euh… clim. Répondit-il peu sûr de lui.

- Tiens ! C'est bizarre ! Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas l'électricit

- Dites-moi, Miss Eagleton ? La coupa-t-il rapidement. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? J'ai quelques Bierreaubeurre en stock…

- Bierreaubeurre ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ? Tenta de se rattraper Sévérus. C'est une boisson écossaise, je vous l'avoue très peu connue mais c'est extrêmement bon… Je vous apporte ça pour que vous gouttiez.

Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instant plus tard avec deux bouteilles à la main. Il en mis une dans la main de son invitée et porta l'autre à ses lèvres.

« Allez-y ! Goûtez ! » Lui lança-il.

Elle porta à son tour le goulot à ses lèvres et bu quelques gorgées :

« Mais c'est vrai que c'est bon ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est même délicieux ! »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes ne sachant que dire.

- Alors ça y est ? Entama Sévérus. Will est partit ?

- Hum… Oui ! Répondit-elle avec une expression de soulagement. J'ai même faillit partir avec lui.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouep ! Apparemment vous ne lui avez pas fait la bonne impression que j'espérais.

Sévérus se remis en mémoire l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Will la veille.

- Tiens donc ! Je pensais avoir été parfaitement courtois ! Enchaîna-t-il d'un ton ironique un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- En tout cas, il ne vous aime vraiment pas et m'a même interdit de vous voir…

- Et la première chose que vous faites dès qu'il vous quitte, c'est de venir me rendre visite ! Je suis très flatté Miss Eagleton !

Elle se mit à rire, Sévérus se sentit fondre à l'écoute de ce son :

- Mouais ! C'est seulement que je ne supporte pas que l'on me donne des ordres. Je n'ai plus quinze ans… Je fais ce que bon me semble…

- Et ainsi par esprit de contradiction vous venez voir…

- C'est parfaitement ça… Vous comprenez vite !

Tout en riant, elle se mit à jouer avec la chaîne en argent pendu à son cou. Le pendentif, jusqu'alors caché sous le tissu du chemisier de la jeune femme, émergea. A sa vue, Sévérus eut le souffle coup : C'était son pendentif, celui qu'il avait offert à la petite Elinor 25 ans plus tôt.

¤ Mon Dieu ! C'est elle ! C'est forcément elle ! Il y a trop de coïncidences… ¤ Pensa-t-il.

- Sérieusement, reprit-elle. Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? Vous sembliez vous entendre, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes l'homme à abattre pour Will.

- Pour ne rien vous cachez après votre départ, je lui ai dit mes quatre vérités sur la façon dont il vous traite… et apparemment ça ne lui a pas plut. Mais sachez que son animosité à mon égard est réciproque.

- Je sais qu'il peut-être très énervant mais vous ne le connaissez pas aussi bien que moi… et malgré ses défauts je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Sévérus sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur, il avait éclaté en mille éclats, il allait lui falloir pas mal d'effort pour recoller les morceaux.

- A ce que je vois ! Vous vous êtes réconciliés hier soir !

- Oh non ! Loin de l ! Je lui en veux toujours et le fait qu'il veuille à tout prix que je rentre avec lui à Londres n'a fait qu'augmenter mon énervement.

- Quand revient-il ?

- Normalement vendredi soir. Il ne passe que le week-end ici… Bien ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Quoi déja ? Vous venez juste d'arriver.

- Hum… Oui… J'ai promis à Agathe que je ne rentrerais pas tard.

Elle se leva et Sévérus la raccompagna à la porte :

- Et bien merci pour ce charmant moment passé en votre compagnie, monsieur Rogue.

- Ce n'est rien, tout le plaisir a été pour moi.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Pareillement… Dites-moi, Miss Eagleton, cela vous direz de reprendre notre discussion demain après-midi devant une tasse de thé ou quelque chose du même genre.

- Avec plaisir ! Répondit-elle en lui lançant un magnifique sourire. Puis elle s'éloigna. Vous pourrez ainsi me dire où se procurer de ces délicieuses Bierreaubeurre ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait au portail.

Il la regarda partir le cœur gros. Il était près à tout donner, simplement pour qu'elle reste avec lui.

* * *

Et voila c'est fini... Je sais c'est court... mais je vais essayer de faire un effort... A la condition bien sur que je reçoivent un nombre correcte de reviews (un vingtaine ça devrait être bon... et comme ça n'arrivera pas je n'aurais pas besoin de me casser la tête à faire de long chapitre... mouhahhahahahahahahahaha... je suis diabolique... lol...) sinon ce sera encore plus court... niark niark niark...

Je plaisante bien sur... Je ne suis pas du genre à faire un tel chantage mais ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir quelques reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises... cela montre simplement que l'on est lu donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton GO en bas à gauche...

Et bien à la prochaine !!! pour de nouvelles aventures !!

bises tout le monde

Meline


End file.
